In Every Way
by orphanblack
Summary: It's senior year at Hollywood Arts, and possibly Cat and Jade's toughest year yet.


**i.**

Cat likes Jade. Cat likes Jade a lot. Cat likes the way Jade loses her temper a little too quick, and Cat likes the way Jade's eyes light up when she starts rambling on about The Scissoring. Cat likes the way Jade needs a cup of coffee to get her day going, and most of all, Cat just likes jade, but Jade would never like her back.

Jade likes Cat too. Jade likes Cat way more than she lets on. Jade secretly likes the way Cat sees everything with an optimistic viewpoint, and Jade likes the way Cat can recite the alphabet backwards while juggling bowling pins. Jade likes the way Cat considers Jade her best friend, and Jade likes having someone there for her no matter what. Jade loves Cat, but not in that way.

**ii.**

When Cat first tells Jade how she feels, Jade laughs and doesn't take Cat seriously. When Cat brings it up again the next week, Jade realizes she's serious - and this scares Jade. Jade's happy with Beck, and Jade's certainly not _gay_.

"Maybe we should spend some time apart." Jade suggests, shakily.

Cat doesn't say anything, she just walks away with tears blurring her vision.

**iii.**

Two months race by and Cat and Jade still keep their distance. Also, Cat starts dating Robbie. Robbie is nice, Robbie is weird, and Robbie is warm. Robbie is also a distraction, but Cat wouldn't admit that. Robbie loves telling Cat she looks beautiful, and Cat loves it when he does. Cat loves kissing Robbie, but mostly Cat just loves kissing.

When Cat and Robbie hang out with Beck and Jade, Cat and Jade act like strangers. Cat hates it, and she fails to understand why Jade is still so mad at her for revealing her true feelings.

Jade hates hanging out with Cat. Jade hates being around Cat. Jade hates the way Cat sees everything with an optimistic viewpoint, and Jade despises the way Cat can recite the stupid alphabet backwards while juggling her stupid bowling pins. Jade hates how she can't stop thinking about Cat, and Jade hates how ever since Cat told Jade how she felt, Jade couldn't help but feeling the same way. Jade hated how Cat could make her so confused, and Jade hated how much she loved Cat. She hated it more than anything.

**iv.**

Four months pass, and Cat and Jade are able to formulate conversations that consist of more than _Heys and Whats ups_. Cat tells Jade that she likes her shirt, and then begins chattering about absolutely nothing relevant. Jade barely smiles, as usual. Jade notices Cat's hair is a brighter shade of red. She also notices that Cat and Robbie have gotten much closer, but she doesn't know how to feel about that - or how to even act around them.

It's officially been six months and Cat and Jade are almost completely back to normal. Of course there's that unspoken tension is the air, but that's something they're able to ignore. Jade plays with Cat's hair while Cat lays down, face up, with her head in Jade's lap. Cat's managed to discover a way to shove away her feelings for Jade completely, and the closer she becomes with Robbie the easier it is. Cat and Jade sit in silence for a while, staring at each other. Studying each other's faces. Cat gazes up into Jade's eyes, and Jade somehow manages to lose herself in Cat's. Before either of them can process what exactly is going on, Jade's lips are pressed against Cat's and it finally feels like everything makes sense in the world. Jade can taste Cat's fruity lip gloss. Strawberry, she thinks it is, but it could be watermelon. Cat can taste vanilla on Jade's lips, which surprises Cat because she figured Jade would taste like coffee or something.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Cat pulled away, a puzzled look plastered upon her face.

"I don't I don't know."

"You can't just you can't do that. You don't have the right to do that after everything. I, I gotta go." She didn't even bother getting her things, she just stormed out. Cat was confused, relived, and angry at the same time.

**v.**

"Hey, Cat. I wasn't expecting you tonight. What's up? I mean, come in."

"I'm sorry Robbie, I just wasn't sure where go." She told him, entering the empty house.

"Will you be staying over night?"

Cat eyed the room, but didn't reply. Instead, she pushed Robbie down on the couch, kissing him forcibly.

"No talking tonight." She breathed, kissing him again. "Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, his hands pressed against her back.

This would undoubtedly be something Cat would regret soon, but she was too bothered to think straight.

**vi.**

Jade paced the room back and fourth, with her thumbs practically leaving an imprint on her forehead.

"Oh my god, what did I just do? No no no, shit shit _shit_." She talked to herself out loud, failing to notice Beck standing in the doorway behind her.

"Uh, you okay there, babe?"

"Go home Beck."

"Hold up. Tell me what's going on." He advanced closer to Jade.

"I said go home!" She yelled.

Beck was silent, but eventually left. It was clear Jade would be like this all night.

**vii.**

This was the gang's senior year. In fact, it was the last month of their senior year. A lot has happened at Hollywood Arts, but the past was practically irrelevant. Today's problems were all the group had to face. Problems like how Tori is in love with Andre, but he's in love with his new girlfriend, Jenna. Beck is in love with Jade, but Jade can't decide what she wants. Cat was in love with Jade, until Robbie fell in love with her, and well; the rest is still in the middle of making history. Even though the group were all dealing with their own problems, they somehow always found time to sit with each other and and hang out.

Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Tori sat together at their usual table, talking about a little bit of everything.

"Hey guys." Cat joined them, a smile - fake smile - spread across her face.

"Hey Red. You seem cheerier than usual." Andre laughed.

"I am." She giggled her very own signature giggle. "I slept with Robbie last night!" Word vomit. Cat didn't know why she had just told them all that so easily. That's a lie. She just wanted to make Jade as angry as she made her.

"Whoa, too much information." Tori joked.

Jade stared blankly at cat. Cat could even feel Jade's cold glare freeze her skin. This made Cat feel shittier than before, but she covered it with a smile. Cat was the master of hiding everything with a smile. Jade, on the other hand, got up and left, not even saying a word.

"Seriously, does anyone know what's up with Jade?" Beck asked, concerned.

"Does anyone ever?" Tori responded.

Cat knew.

Robbie put his arm around Cat, but she pushed it off and sat in her own silence.

Cat hated sitting in silence. No, Cat hated sitting _alone_ in silence. She hated her thoughts, they destroyed her. That's why Cat was constantly talking, giggling, keeping busy. Anything to avoid the haunting silence that invaded her mind every so often.

**viii.**

The time read 8:26 PM, and somehow Cat found herself at Jade's front door. The door was unlocked, as usual, and Cat hesitated before walking in.

"Jade?" She called out, shutting the door behind her. Cat stood in the doorway of Jade's room. Jade was cutting up violet daisies - Cat's favorite flower. "Jade.."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Are you mad at me for sleeping with Robbie?"

Jade cut the flowers more intensely.

"I did it because of you. I didn't even want to sleep with him." Cat admitted.

"Then why the hell did you?" Jade threw the flowers aside, turning to face Cat completely.

"Because I was mad, and stupid, an idiot! Is that what you want to hear, Jadey?"

"Don't call me that anymore."

Cat lowered her head.

"Jadey.." She coughed. "I mean Jade. Are you like, jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." In fact, Jade did get jealous. Jade gets jealous way more than she likes to admit. "It's just. Why did you get so mad when I kissed you? One minute you're in love with me and then the next you're mad when I kiss you, I don't get it!"

"Seriously? When I told you how I felt about you, you laughed right in my face! And you shut me out for months! Do you think I love Robbie? Do you think _Robbie_ is the one I want to be kissing everyday?" Cat was nearly on the verge of tears at this point. "Y-you, you can't just shut me out of your life and then kiss me when I'm finally happy with someone else. It's not fair!"

When Jade heard that stutter, she froze. Cat never stuttered. When someone stutters, it's usually because they've been thinking about what to say to say next. If Jade knew Cat at all, she knew that Cat never thinks before speaking. It suddenly hit Jade how troubling this whole situation must be for Cat, but she was too stubborn to do anything about it. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

For a few minutes, Cat and Jade did what they do best. Sat in silence. It was like you could actually feel the awkwardness thickening the air.

"Why did you kiss me?" Cat asked, quietly.

"I don't know."

"That answer isn't good enough."

"I don't know," She repeated. "...because I like you?"

"But, Bec-"

"I know." Jade breathed. "I think I'm gonna head off to bed, so you should probably go."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

**ix.**

Since their huge talk, Jade kept her distance from Cat. Jade told Cat that she _liked_ her. Jade never told anyone that. Even with Beck, Jade's learned to mask her true feelings. Cat, on the other hand, has desperately been trying to break down Jade's walls. Cat thinks that if she stops trying completely, Jade won't even acknowledge her, and Cat wouldn't know what do in the world without Jade.

**x.**

"I broke up with Beck." Jade tells the red head.

"Why?"

"Because my heart wasn't in it anymore."

"_Oh_."

**xi.**

It's been a month since graduation, and Cat and Jade have spent everyday together in the Summer. Tori moved away to New York to pursue her dreams. Beck left with Tori, seeing as Los Angeles currently had nothing left for him. Andre left to travel the world with Jenna, to whom he was now engaged, and Robbie.. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie. Nice, weird, warm Robbie. After Cat shattered his heart on graduation day, he left to go road trip America. Cat still tries to keep in contact with him, but he doesn't seem to have any interest. He was probably driving through some canyon right about now.

All of their friends went off to search for something bigger in life, but Cat and Jade stayed in LA together, because it's what felt right.

Since school ended, things seemed to be looking brighter for the two girls. Cat dyed her hair brown and became a babysitter, because she loved kids. Luckily for Jade, Cat doesn't do any of the babysitting at their apartment since she knows how much Jade hate's children. Well, that and the fact they don't have any furniture. Jade got a new blue streak in her hair and has been playing small gigs all over LA. Not many people show up, but every artist has to start somewhere.

Cat and Jade sat together on the floor of their empty apartment, unsure of what to do.

"We should probably get some furniture." Cat suggested, looking around the room.

"Probably." They both fell into a laugh attack, even though nothing was funny. "But Cat, I have something important to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, we're both happy,"

"Indeed." Cat interrupted, giggling. "Sorry, continue."

Jade jokingly rolled her eyes. "What are we doing exactly? We haven't talked about _us_ in forever. And with you broken up with Robbie and,"

Before Jade could say another word, Cat's lips were pressed softly against her own. Damn, Cat had been waiting so long to finally do that.

"Jade, I've always loved you. I don't expect you to say it back, but I love you. So much."

And at that, Jade smiled, ran her fingers through Cat's hair, and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, it lasted for what felt like a life time.

Pulling away, Jade spoke hesitantly. "Cat.. I love you too."

**xii.**

Cat loves Jade. Cat loves Jade a lot. Cat loves the way it's almost impossible for Jade not be sarcastic every time she speaks, and Cat loves the way Jade doesn't take shit from anybody. Cat loves it when Jade sings to her for hours on end, and Cat loves everything that Jade loves, just because it makes Jade happy. Mostly, Cat just loves Jade and Jade actually loves her back.

Jade loves Cat too. Jade probably loves Cat more than Cat loves her. Jade loves the way Cat can make her happy on the worst of days, and Jade loves how the two of them can sit alone with one another and not say a single word for hours. Jade loves how Cat puts up with her watching The Scissoring a million times, and Jade loves how Cat always sticks up for herself when people call her stupid. Mostly, Jade just loves Cat. In every way imaginable.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I hope I didn't disappoint.<strong>

**Please review! Any feedback would be lovely. :)**


End file.
